Finding Your Love
by Kyu-san
Summary: Rated for future chapters. Shuichi is having doubts, Hiro confesses, Yuki has to sort out some things. YukixShu HiroxShu ?xShuVery bad summary Please read and rate
1. Default Chapter

Finding Your Love 

By: Kyu

Disclaimer: In no way are these characters mine except in my head.

CH. 1 The Problem

I lay there with a dark figure looming over me. The moonlight streaming through the curtains glowing against my skin. His cold eyes stare at me with a hunger yet to be fed. I lay ready; ready to be dominated by this beautiful creature.

When we're finished he falls next to me breathing heavily. I prop myself up on one elbow and look down his lean body drinking in every feature.

I wonder if he really loves me. There are times when I think he does but even more where I doubt his words. Sometimes his words sound empty and meaningless. I cry because I feel used, tossed aside till the next night where the ravenous side of Yuki springs to life.

I still caress him with my gaze and weep. What if I am that little to him. A toy that you can put away til later.

"What's wrong?"

He moves closer to me to hold me. He's always so nice after our fun.

I just curl up in his arms and lay my head on his chest to listen to the steadying beat of his heart.

"Nothing."

I know he doesn't believe me because he lets out a heavy sigh.

"I know something's wrong. You've done this every night. Just tell me."

"No."

"Fine."

I scooted away and wrapped myself in the sheets to muffle the sobs that escaped my throat. I felt him turn over away from me and make a sound that may have been have been ' Goodnight '. I should stop delaying and just get it out.

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do. You. Love. Me?"

"..."

"Why don't you answer? I love you so much but you..."

"Shuichi..."

"Tell me!"

I was standing now staring down at him.

"Tell me or I'm going to leave."

He came across the bed and reached up to pull me down beside me.

"I do love you." He whispered.

I let out a sigh thick with tears and look into his eyes. His words sounded empty.

"I'm going to stay with Hiro a couple of days."

"Why?" He held on to me tight.

"Because...it hurts to be with you. I feel used and yours words sound empty to me. You yell at me most of the time and threaten to kick me out. I can't take it anymore so you have to think while I'm gone. Its up to you if I ever come back."

I pulled away from him and stood, wrapping the sheets around me. I walked out of that room with forever falling tears running down my face.

I decided to pack then and take a quick nap before leaving. I hope I was going to return.

A/N: Aww poor Shuichi. He's not getting the love he deserves. Oh what will happen next? Read I tell you or you shall never know. Well this is my very first Fanfic, well that makes sense at least. Anyway please review. I have the next 4 chapters waiting to be put up.


	2. Hidden Love

**Finding Your Love **

By: Kyu

Disclaimer: In no way are these characters mine except in my head.

Note: It's been awhile since I have updated. I'll try to get more up but I just can't focus on one thing and type it up. Maybe I will promise an update a month. Sound good?

**CH. 2 Hidden Love**

"What do y…OH! Shuichi, do you know what time it is?" Hiro murmured sleepily.

"No." I said Plainly.

"It's five in the morning, what do you want?"

"I need to stay here a couple of days."

"Why?"

"Because…" tears started down my face once again.

"What the hell did Yuki do this time?" Hiro said angrily.

I was too upset to talk so I ended up collapsing in his arms needing the comfort of someone holding me.

We sat in the living room. I just finished telling him what happened. He didn't look angry but he wasn't happy either.

"Well, do you think it'll turn out the way you want it too eventually?" Hiro hung his head talking at the floor.

"I hope, I really do love him."

"Well then you go clean up, I'n going to call K-san to see if we can get the week off." He was already up and out of the room before I could respond.

I let the water beat down on me as I just stand there thinking. The water was calming me and I finally got out when it got too warm and made me dizzy.

Hiro had been waiting for me and handed me a large t-shirt I had brought with my stuff. "It's still early let's get some sleep."

I nodded and ended up sleeping in his bed. I felt like crap and kept waking up in tears. When that happened he would hold me as you would a child and he lulled me back to sleep. Then, I was shaken awake abruptly.

"Hey, get dressed. We're going to Ryuichi-san's." he smiled and tossed my usual outfit at me.

"Oh." I lept up and dressed quickly. I knew I'd feel better if I saw Ryuichi.

"Hurry, I want to get there before everyone else." Hiro called from the front door.

"Everyone else?" I whispered to myself. I walked out and looked at him.

"You know, Noriko, Tohma, K, Tatsuha, and…" He stopped abruptly.

"Yuki." I said breathily.

Yuki hung up the phone. Ryuichi just called, he was having a barbeque. Shuichi would surely be there and maybe he could fix things. But, did he really did love the pink-haired boy that was too hyper active for his own good? He didn't really know or understand the way he felt. All he knew was that he missed him.

We got in the car but Hiro just sat there staring at the dashboard.

"Well aren't we going?" I knew it wasn't often Hiro drove a car but I never thought it bothered him.

"Yes."

"Then what's stalling?" immediately I regretted asking.

"This." He leaned across the seat so we were just an inch apart.

"What're y…" I was cut off by his lips pressing against my own. I was startled and was going to break away when he did instead.

"I love you." He whispered against my ear that sent a chill down my side.

I didn't know what to say. He was my best friend and now I find that he loves me more than that. He started the car and we went off. We both sat in silence. I'd have to talk to him when we were back at his place. I really didn't want anymore complications.

A/N: I love everyone's comments. Thanks to those of you who like this fic and thanks to the other people on giving me writing tips. It helps but I still won't be a super novelist. I get bored with having to add all the details. Well, enjoy.

Much Love,

Kyu


	3. Party

Finding Your Love

By: Kyu

Disclaimer: In no way are these characters mine except in my head.

A/N: Hey everyone, another update, felt like being nice and not make you wait. I have a question for you who want me to keep updating since I have some chapter just waiting to be typed up. Would you like if I went up to the last I have finished? I really haven't been in the mood to write more of the story and it's been a year so once 5 is up you may end up waiting an awful long time. So if you want me to update anyway let me know if you think waiting a bit will be ok then I'll do that. It's up to you really. I may end up asking later on where I should head with the story later keep a lookout. Much love. Kyu

CH. 3 Deeper

"Shu-kun!" Ryuichi squealed as he pulled me through the door with Hiro following.

Ryuichi and I were laughing for no reason. It's something he was capable of making me do. Always making me smile. Just put us together and there's no stopping us. But, I was forcing it today. I didn't want to think about what lay in the other room and hoped maybe I could just ignore him and enjoy myself.

I was relieved when stepping into the room with everyone there. Well, not Yuki. I also though Tatsuha was missing till I spotted him sneaking up on Ryu.

"Shuichi."

I jumped. I was wrong about him missing; no one could deny that voice belonged to Yuki. I just didn't see him for he stood behind the door in shadow. I turned steadily toward him and gave him a blank face. He wasn't going to get anything from me this time.

"Konnichiwa Yuki-san."

He looked sad for a spit second when I greeted him so coldly. Maybe he did have true feelings for me, but no matter, until he can prove it I was never going to return.

Hiro stepped up and put his arm around my shoulders. Protective as always but it made my heart jump.

"Yuki, he is staying with me until you figure what he is to you."

"And what is he to you?"

Hiro looked stricken for a second but recovered just as fast. "He is my best friend and I care for him. It's hard to watch him get hurt and you may regret it if you hurt him anymore." Hiro stalked off, he was pissed. Just being in the presence of Yuki seemed to bother him. I was relieved though as he went that he had not said anything about being in love with me. I looked back at Yuki, his cold stare back in place but hidden beyond the edges I thought I could see sadness.

I left to find Hiro; I wasn't going to leave him alone even if I felt a little uneasy around him now. We were friends after all. I headed to the back and saw Tatsuha and Ryu. Tatsuha had succeeded in capturing Ryu and he struggled but did not look a bit like he meant to leave. It was cute and unnerving. Tatsuha looked confused. I let them be.

I found Hiro under a tree outside. He sat there looking straight ahead as if in a daze. I walked right in front of him and looked down. What I saw when he looked up engraved itself into my head. It was something I never thought to see Hiro do. He eyes glistened with tears and tracks ran down his face. He was the one who was supposed to be strong for me but this time. It was me who be strong. I fell down on my knees and embraced him.

"I'm ok, don't get upset over me." He whispered it gently trying to keep himself sounding under control when at the core he was going to fall apart. He held it in though not wanted to show it to me and lifted my head to show a smile. It made me smile and we stood and returned to the party in a slightly better mood.

Ryu had gotten away for Tatsuha and had brought out all the drinks and snacks. We all ate in happy company and when the Sake came out. I'll admit I went a little overboard, wanting to throw away my worries. I also became a game. Pass the Shuichi since I kept falling on everyone. Noriko was the first to play, she shoved me away at Tohma he pushed my off and he just about fell over until K caught him. Finally I was made to sit but I didn't want to. I snuck away and was chased. They were being slow on purpose knowing I'd tire so I made it back to the main room alone.

Yuki was still there sitting quietly not making a sound. I had forgotten he was there. I stalked toward him playing angry but was giggling so bad it did nothing. He smiled. I fell in his lap and immediately Hiro was there pulling me back.

Yuki scowled but made no effort to speak or move as I was dragged outside.

Hiro held me firmly in front of him and yelled as if I was a child who did something wrong. My eyes were heavy and it took a minute to focus on what he said.

"What were you doing?"

"Uh…" was all I managed.

He pulled me close suddenly and we walked around to the front to leave.

"We're going home."

I wanted to protest but thought it best even though on the outside I was amused and uncaring and let myself lean on Hiro as we went to the car. "Hmm…you smell good." I said. He smiled and shook his head.


End file.
